Nuestro único beso
by lluviaalamanecer
Summary: Naru le pide un beso a Sensei, pero...¿Que él le responderá?


**Notas de la autora:** ¡Puff! al fin pude re-escribir la historia. No es la misma como la original que había escrito, pero tampoco esta tan mal. Bien, los personajes de esta historia no son míos y bla bla bla.

La parejita de esta historia es Naru y sensei. Algo obvio, ne? jejeje Bien espero que aprovechen el oneshot, porque me costó re-escribirlo.

* * *

**Capitulo ****único**

"¡Escribir, escribir y escribir!" Sonaba una y otra vez en la cabeza Seishuu manteniéndolo despierto. Tendría que terminar el cartel de la pescadería aún hoy día, y solo con pensarlo ya se ponía molesto.

Tendría que calmarse, solía equivocarse con más facilidad cuando estaba nervioso, y eso no era nada bueno. Rompió la vigésima hoja con ganas de mandarlo todo al más allá (para no decirlo ¡a la mierda!) mientras interiormente cantaba un pequeño mantra para tranquilizarse.

Cuando el pincel tocó la hoja de papel preparada para hacer formas sutiles que se transformarían en delicadas letras, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y de ella apareció una pequeña criaturita con una enorme sonrisa diciendo:

— ¡Buenos días sensei!— El eco de la voz de Naru resonó en toda la casa, haciendo que Seishuu dejase caer el pincel mojado de tinta negra en la hoja en blanco, ensuciándola casi por completo.

"_Otra hoja más a la basura….." _murmuró molesto dándose cuenta de que Naru tampoco se veía muy contenta hoy. Pero como estaba molesto, resolvió no hacerle caso, aunque por más que la ignorase seguiría igual de hiperactiva.

Se dio la vuelta para centrarse en su trabajo, porque aunque no lo parezca tenia uno.

Más para la sorpresa de Seishuu, Naru se mantuvo callada un cuarto de hora entero. No le molestó, no le abrazo….No hizo prácticamente nada.

Su carita se veía más seria de lo normal, no estaba como aquella vez cuando dijo mal los Kanjis de abrir de la cajita de leche, sino que diferente, esa no era la Naru que Seishuu conocía tan bien.

Él resolvió esperar un rato más, pero nada cambió, Naru continuaba sentada sobre el Tatami a una distancia respetable de Seishuu, no hubo cambio algún y entonces él se molesto.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Naru?!— se levantó de donde estaba, y volvió a sentarse en donde estaba Naru.— ¿Qué pasó esa vez?

Naru no le miró como siempre lo hacía, parecía más interesada en el polvo del Tatami que en Seishuu, haciéndolo quedar como idiota delante de una cría.

— Miwa nee-chan dijo que para que yo fuera un adulto tendría que hacerme notar.— Murmuró al fin mirándole a la cara contenta de haber llamado la atención de Seishuu.

Handa dejó de estar preocupado y empezó a enfadarse. ¡Otra vez con eso! Antes eran con las cosas sadomasoquistas y ahora eso. ¡¿Y porque de entre todos de la isla solo habla de eso con él?!

— Tendré una larga charla con tú hermana…— dijo preparándose para levantar cuando Naru lo detuvo agarrándole de las piernas.— ¡OYE , Naru!— Intentó apartarla sin conseguirlo — Déjame ir…— dio dos pasos antes de caerse de cara en el Tatami.

Por un momento pensó en pegarla para que le dejase en paz, pero con solo visualizarlo en su mente le dio nauseas. Jamás haría daño a Naru, era demasiado cruel.

— Está bien, no me iré. Ahora suéltame.— Naru dudó un momento antes de soltarle casi que completamente.— ¿Ahora que más quieres?

Naru sonrió satisfecha al escucharlo antes de empezar:

— Miwa nee-chan dijo también que para ser un adulto por completo debo ser besada por el chico que me gusta.— Seishuu la miró aún sin haberse dado cuenta de que estaba hablando de él.— Y como Sensei ya me notó, ¿me besarías ahora?

Handa tardó en comprenderlo, pero cuando se dio cuanta de ello, saltó como tres metros lejos de ella. Su cara se puso roja como el tomate, y las palabras no le salían. ¿ Era eso alguna broma?

— ¡Su hermana me va a escuchar!— dijo yéndose a la puerta cuando Naru le agarró por segunda vez.— ¡NARU!

— ¡Dijiste que no te irías!— se agarró más a su espalda.— ¡Lo dijiste sensei!— Y con eso, los ojos de Naru se llenaron de lágrimas.

"_¡Mierda! La había hecho llorar."_ Se apartó de la puerta para volver a sentarse en el tatami con Naru aún agarrada a él.

— No lo dirás a nadie¿ cierto?— la cuestionó poniéndose rojo, era muy incomodo todo eso. Pero Naru no parecía notarlo, por eso asintió con la cabeza.— si te beso me dejarás en paz, estas de acuerdo con ello?

— ¡Sip, Sensei!— sonrió victoriosa.

— Bien. — Handa la miró un largo rato antes de acercarse al fin lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Naru no parecía nerviosa en absoluto, claro está, era una niña.— Cierra los ojos, Naru.— susurró muy cerca de su oído haciendo que Naru se asustase un poco. En un principió parecía no agradarle la idea, pero Handa la miró serio.— si no cierra los ojos, no te besaré.— musitó con el nariz casi tocando el cuello de Naru.

Ella no respondió como Handa lo esperaba que hiciese, solo asintió con la cabeza cerrando sus pequeños ojitos con fuerza.

"Ahora tendría que seguir adelante…" él pensó tocando con delicadeza la pequeña carita de Naru que se veía tan blanda y flexible al tacto. Llegó más cerca, y sus labios sintieron un olor familiar, ¿Por qué la frente de Naru sabia a Konomon? Quiso preguntarla, pero, sintió que el lugar donde momentos antes había besado se ponía de un color rojo flamante, y estaba caliente. ¿Naru estaba avergonzada? Handa se apartó para obsérvala mejor, pero estaba equivocado.

Se veía enfadada.

— ¿Naru, que pasa?

—¡NO ES ASÍ!— Chilló sintiéndose engañada.— ¡En la revista el chico besa a la chica que le gusta en los labios!— dio pequeños saltitos sin calmarse.

— ¿¡Creía que te besaría en los labios!?— la miró con enfado, pero ala vez más rojo que nunca.— Creo que mataré a su hermana por haberte enseñado algo así.

Pero como Naru no se calmaba del todo, cambió de táctica.

— No te pongas así Naru.— La alentó.— Un beso en la frente es mucho más significativo que en los labios.

— ¿S-significativo?— repitió las palabras sin llegar a entenderlas.

— Significa que el beso que te di es especial. Ahora podrás ser una adulta.— Bien, era una mentira, pero de todas las formas no importa. Naru se veía más tranquila después de oír eso.— Ahora me dejarás tranquilo, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír o hacer aquella cara de adulta tan típica de ella, pero no se veía del todo contenta, pero eso a Seisshu no le importaba.

— Ahora Naru no podrá ser besada por nadie más.— ella empezó más emocionada de lo que aparentaba, haciendo que Seisshu apartase la mirada confuso. ¡Qué niña más extraña!

— No diga tonterías.— revidó.

— ¡Es verdad! Como sensei besó a Naru, Naru ahora le pertenece solo a sensei.— cruzó los brazos con una mirada seria.— ¡Toma la responsabilidad, sensei! ¡Sé una buena esposa para Naru!— Handa la miró molesto. ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! Él no era una chica, muchos menos su esposa!— Naru no será besada por nadie más que a sensei.

— ¡Cállate, me estas enfadando!— chilló más rojo de lo normal. Algo dentro de él se emocionó pero no supo identificar que fue su corazón. Quizás por el hecho que tomase Naru como una hija suya? No….solo con pensar en ella siendo de su propia sangre le molestaba.

Pero, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Naru se le acercaba lentamente, y cuando lo notó, ya estaba estirado en el suelo con una criaturita encima suyo. Ella sonreía mientras sus labios se chocaron con los del sensei de forma bruta. Fue pura suerte que Handa hubiese cerrado la boca rápidamente, sino sabe dios lo que habría pasado.

—¡Ouch!— Handa la apartó acariciando su boca dolorida. Probablemente saldría un pequeño morado por la fuerza que sus labios se chocaron con los de Naru.— ¡Eso duele!

— ¡Jejeje!— Naru se levantó corriendo de un lado para el otro. Parecía bastante feliz ahora.— ¡Ahora sensei también pertenece a Naru! ¡Sensei es solo de Naru!

— ¡CÁLLATE!— Handa se levantó también corriendo detrás de Naru para que se callase.

— ¡No podrás besar a nadie más que no sea Naru, sensei!— Chilló más alto subiendo sobre los muebles.— Jejejejej

— ¡Besaré a quien quiera!— corrió más rápido pero no la llegó a alcanzar. Quizás no lo haría jamás.

Después de esa larga tarde, el tiempo pasó volando. Los segundos se hicieron minutos. Los minutos se transformaron en horas. Las horas en días, los días en meses y los meses en años.

Quien podría creer que se pasaron 11 años tan rápido…..

* * *

Estaban a finales de agosto, la gente volvía de las vacaciones, y los niños se preparaban para volver al colegio entre otras cosas. Y en aquella pequeña isla era igual.

— ¡Ohayo, Naru!— Una sombra pasó detrás de la chica haciendo que ella se girase rápidamente.

—¡Puff! Kenta-kun! Casi me matas del corazón!— Naru chilló agarrándole del pelo, que él dejo crecer desde que Sensei se fue. Ahora se veía más guapo, pero era igual de tonto.— Vamos, dime que quieres.

— ¿Invitarte a un helado, quizás?— sonrió haciéndose el tipo malo. Naru le miró de reojo antes de empezar a reírse como loca.— ¿De que te ríes?

— Me hace gracia como te comportas. ¿Estas ensayando para una pieza?— Kenta la miró con ganas de ahogarla, solo hacía esas tonterías por ella. ¿No era capaz de notarlo?

Así que volviendo a estar serio, cogió algo del bolsillo de su pantalón sin ganas.

— Hay una carta para ti.— Se la enseño, cosa que hizo Naru sonreír más. — Es de Tokio.

—¡Dámela!— chilló arrancándosela de las manos de Kenta casi que instantáneamente. Kenta se puso triste, pero, luego volvió a sonreír. Naru cada día se veía más guapa, pero….nunca dejó de pensar en Sensei, solo aprendió a vivir sin él.— ¡Arogatou, kenta-kun!— chilló dándole un fuerte abrazo y luego se fue sin decir nada más.

"Creo jamás ganaré a sensei…." Susurró para si mismo mientras veia Naru alejarse lejos de él. Tendría que empezar a darse por vencido con ella….aunque temía jamás ser capaz de hacerlo.

Así que llego a casa, Naru no tardó en encerrarse en su habitación para abrir la carta que tanto esperaba.

Miwa nee-chan simplemente sonrió cuando su padre pregunto que había pasado.

— ¿Es de él?

— ¿De quien más va a ser?— Miwa sonrió por segunda vez antes de volver a ver la película que estaba dando en la tele.

* * *

Naru se sentía nerviosa a extremos inesperados, siempre era así cuando recibía una carta de sensei. Lentamente abrió el sobre, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza como se fuese a explotar. Era ansiedad lo que tenía? Pensó dándose de hombros antes de empezar a leer la carta.

"¡Gané Naru!" Así empezaba la carta. Las letras parecían tan vivas que hizo que Naru llorase.

— ¡Sensei ganó el concurso de caligrafía!— chilló para si misma emocionada, estaba orgullosa de él. Ella aún no sabia que estilo de caligrafía puso en el concurso pero probablemente lo diría mas adelante. Leyó durante un largo rato que pareció eterno antes de carcajear por la última cosa que había puesto en la carta.— Sensei….(te echo tanto de menos)

Pensó cogiendo lápiz y papel para responder la carta como se debe. "_Él recordó nuestra promesa.._" volvió a sonreír besando la hoja de papel al final de su asignatura.

Luego, volvió a coger el sobre de la carta de sensei e se dio cuenta que había una foto allí dentro. En realidad, había dos fotos. Una era de la caligrafía de Sensei que decía "Labios con sabor a Konomon"

—¿De donde habrá sacado esa frase?— Naru se preguntó por un momento antes de ponerse roja.— ¿No habrá sido…? ¡NO!— Negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Sensei debe haber hablado de otra persona.

Y la segunda fotografía era la de una mujer que arrastraba a sensei para hacerse la foto cerca de la caligrafía ganadora. Pero a él no le hizo ninguna gracía, por la cara que hizo cuando la foto fue echa. Naru carcajeo, sensei seguía siendo igual molesto a veces.

— Dios….ya ni me acuerdo de su voz.— Naru sonrió débilmente viendo que detrás de las fotos habían pequeños mensajes.

La primera fue la que más hizo sonreír a Naru, pero no por felicidad, desgraciadamente.

"¿ Puedo besarla?"— preguntaba detrás de la foto en la que la mujer salía. ¿Su novia quizás? Naru pensó mirando el techo por un momento.

No tienes que pedirme permiso para eso, ¡Baka!— Chilló leyendo detrás de la segundo fotografía, pero esa si, la hizo llorar.

"¿Es un bella caligrafía cierto?" Sensei había escrito haciendo que Naru le llamase creído antes de continuar leyendo. "Por eso puse su nombre en ella."

—¿QUÉ?— Volvió a leer el mensaje sin poder creerlo, y antes que se diera cuenta lágrimas salían de sus ojos emocionada.— Sensei…..— dijo volviendo a coger su carta y escribiendo a final de ella eso:

"_Te permito besarla, pero acuérdate que tú eres mi esposa._" Terminó de escribir con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara mientras salía corriendo por toda la casa enseñando la foto de la nueva novia de Sensei.

Todos miraron sorprendidos de ello, y preguntaron también si había alguna foto de la caligrafía ganadora de sensei, pero Naru negó con la cabeza. Ella no quería que nadíe viese aquella foto. Porque…..ella prometió que no contaría a nadie sobre ellos dos a los demás. Y aquella foto….bien…ahora también hacía parte de sus secretos.

— ¡Sensei, te amo!— chilló para si misma contenta.

Solo tenía 17, pero….cuando cumpliese los 18 iría a Tokio. Porque tenía a una esposa a su espera. Estaba loca para ver como él se pondría al verla….o como reaccionaría si ella lo llamase Handa-chan.


End file.
